my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Totsu Kando
Totsu Kando, also known as the Princess and the Pea Heroine: Snow White''' is a student at Kizukiageru High School Class 2-A with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Gallery Totsu Kando.gif Personality Totsu is a talented actress and loves participating in school plays. She also loves watching plays, tragic movies, and drama TV series. She also has a soft spot for gory horror movies. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities '''Above-Average Strength: Considerable Speed: Above-Average Stamina: Above-Average Durability: High Endurance: Sharp Reflexes: Extreme Pain Tolerance: Totsu has attained an extremely high level of pain tolerance due to the nature of her Quirk and her painful training to endure it. Combat Experience(Practice): Moderate Combat Experience(Real): None Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Totsu usually fights by getting close to her opponents and then disabling them with her Quirk. Quirk [https://my-hero-academia-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Pain Pain]: Pain gives Totsu the ability to increase or decrease her own pain sensitivity. After enough Quirk Strengthening, the user becomes able to share her level of pain sensitivity with others via skin contact. Techniques Pain Suppress: Totsu lowers her pain sensitivity, allowing her to endure normally painful things without a sweat. Painful Reflex: Totsu increases her pain sensitivity and focuses on her senses. This allows her to, while painful, become more aware of her body and her sense of touch, as well as her sense of touch becoming more reactive, allowing her to more easily and accurately dodge attacks. Pain Punch: Totsu punches her target, increasing both their pain sensitivities right when her fist makes contact, resulting in her opponent initially suffering a lot more pain from the punch than they normally would have. It also causes Totsu's fist to initially hurt more from doing the punch. Pain Killer: Totsu lowers the pain sensitivity of a hurt ally or an injured civilian, usually while carrying them to safety. Numbing Push: Totsu pushes her target with one or both of her hands while she numbs their pain sensitivity, causing them to be unable to resist. Numbing Throw: Totsu grabs and numbs her target, preventing them from resisting, and then throws them. Numbing Grab: Totsu grabs and numbs her target, preventing them from moving their body or exerting strength with their muscles. Painful Grab: Totsu grabs an opponent and increases their pain sensitivity high enough that their body will reactionarily stop them when they try to move. Injured Grab: Totsu grabs an injured opponent and increases their pain sensitivity, causing their body to reactionarily stop them when they try to move. Injured Knockout: Totsu increases the pain sensitivity of an injured opponent to a high level, causing them to faint from the pain. Numbingly Painful Aikido: Totsu combines her Quirk with Aikido, numbing her opponent while putting them into holds and then combining painful holds with increasing their pain. Super Moves Seismic Pain: Totsu stands still, closes her eyes, focuses, and increases her pain sensitivity to an extremely high level. This allows her to pick up the slight vibrations in the ground to sense people in her vicinity. If she is touched or hit in this state, she's guaranteed to faint from the pain. She normally has to be barefoot to use this technique, but her Seismic Socks and Flats allow her to use this technique without taking anything off first. Pained Knockout: Totsu touches her target and increases both of their pain sensitivities to a level that would knock most people out. Totsu can usually endure this level of pain due to her experience with it and her training to endure it, allowing her to knock out her opponent without fainting herself. Other Compatibility Good * Good compatibility with Quirks that cause their own user's pain due to her being able to both lower the pain of her allies, allowing them to use their Quirk more and more easily knock out opponents with pain due to them already being in some amount of pain. Bad Equipment & Weapons * Snow White's Costume: Totsu's Hero Costume has the appearance of Snow White's attire, but it's actually designed to be extremely soft, very comfortable, and easy to move in. * Seismic Socks and Flats: Her Hero Costume's socks and flats are designed to easily transfer vibrations, allowing her to use her Seismic Pain technique without having to go barefoot first. Totsu Kando HeroCostume.png|Snow White's Costume Relationships Battles Trivia * Her dad read her a lot of fairy tales when Totsu was a child. * Her name Totsu means Pain and Kando means Sensitivity. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kizukiageru Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe